Wedding Day - Laxus x Reader x brother Freed ((Oneshot))
by AnonymousMyself
Summary: Freed's getting married and you, his big sis are a part of that


**AN** / _Freed is your brother and he's getting married to Mira... Hah, I seriously love it..._

* * *

You smiled lightly, while helping Mira to tie up her hair. You took violet rose from Lucy's hand and put it in the white curls of the older Straus.

"Turn to me." you said to your dear friend and she obeyed, sending you questionable glance.

"How do I look?" she asked and you grinned alongside with Lisana, Lucy, Ever and Erza, who were in the room with you.

"Damn beautiful." you responded.

"Let's say, more like your future husband is going to faint at your sight." the younger Straus corrected, handing her sister a hand mirror.

Mira studied her look for a moment and smiled widely. "Yep." she responded. "He'll sure respond like you said."

You chuckled lightly. "No way…" you shook your head. "My brother isn't like this, and you know it."

Mira grinned at you. "Bet?" she asked and you rolled your eyes.

"Get your dress on, while I'll check on him." you said then, walking in the direction of the door.

You walked down the corridor and to another room. You knocked on the door and got inside.

"Just look at you!" you said happily, glancing at Freed, who looked so damn handsome in his white tux. "That's my lil bro~!" he winced when you hugged him tightly.

You heard a laugh behind you and turned around.

"You want to suffocate him or something..?" you heard Bixlow's voice and sent him a death glare.

"Shut up." was your response. You then felt a hand on your shoulder.

"I suggest you to let go of him." said Laxus, who was standing behind you and you looked down at your dying from lack of oxygen brother.

You laughed, while letting go of him. "I'm sorry, Freed." you said, when he choked on air.

"((Name))… You almost killed me…" he gasped in response and you pouted.

"I'm just happy for you…" you muttered and Freed sent you nervous smile.

There was a moment of silence, as you gave a hand for your brother to get up.

"Are you going to wear this on the wedding?" you looked at Bixlow, who with skeptic look on his face was pointing at your outfit, which was your regular clothing.

"And what do you care..?" Laxus, whose arm was now encircling your shoulders, asked in your place. Bixlow huffed and you rolled your eyes, getting out of your boyfriend's embrace.

You then grinned and walked to the door. "See you all downstairs."

* * *

You were looking at the entrance of cathedral, where your brother and new sister stood. The whole guild was throwing in their direction rice and money in wishing for happy and rich married life.

You knew well, that the party, that would start in less than half an hour, will probably destroy Fairy Tail's headquarters, and you, with your creating magic would have a lot of work afterwards, but you were also sure, you'd take part in the madness.

You heard a change in voices and looked up, realizing it was the time for tossing the wedding bouquet by Mirajane.

This reminded you, you won the bet. You smirked, seeing as the bouquet flew in direction of Lucy, Erza and Juvia, who now were trying to catch it, before each other.

While they were fighting, and the bouquet was getting higher and higher, you looked in the direction of new married couple, who right now were in their own world. Light smile formed on your lips, but disappeared short after, when something hit you right on the face, scratching your check and fell in your hands.

You lifted your arm to massage your hurt nose and then felt a heavy arm, encircling your shoulders and then a rise of weight, as Laxus leaned on you.

"Nice catch." he complimented, when you looked down at the bouquet of white and violet roses in your hand. "I have to admit, I like the idea of this tradition…" your boyfriend said and you sent him questioning look, not getting what was he about. He looked at his hand in response and you did it too.

You stared at a small box, which he opened with a little help of his thumb and you gasped, seeing a golden ring with ((favorite gem stone)) encircled by small diamonds in the center.

"…what about you?" you heard Laxus' voice alongside with the cheers from the guild and your brother's fangirling. "Do you want to fulfill the wish of throwing this bunch of flowers?" you chuckled at the comment.

"Of course." you responded, turning to your fiancé with wide grin.

"I knew it." he returned your smile, placing passionate kiss on your lips and the ring on your ring finger.

* * *

~*~*~*~six years later~*~*~*~

"And here is the picture, of uncle Freed, catching my wedding bouquet…" you showed a picture to your two bellowed kids, who were sitting on your lap: three year old blond girl and five year old ((h/c)) boy. The two of them had eyes after their mother, which now shined with amusement.

"But he's not a girl!" ((s/n)) responded and you chuckled.

"So he tossed it somewhere else and…" you turned the page. "It was uncle Bixlow, who caught it next."

Kids laughed and when you again turned the page, you heard the front door open and the footsteps heading in direction of living room.

"Daddy!" ((d/n)) was the first to notice the presence and she jumped down from the couch and ran to your husband. ((s/n)) followed short after and the duo jumped in Laxus' hands in the moment, he stood in the entrance.

"What're you doing?" he asked after a while, placing kids on the ground and you welcomed him with short loving kiss, gaining two 'eww' from your children.

"Watching pictures of your wedding!" ((s/n)) responded and Laxus' brow furrowed.

"Really..?" he asked "I thought the album got lost…"

You smiled sweetly up at your husband. "Reedus was this nice and painted for us a new one." you clasped your hands together and got out from Laxus' embrace. "Oh. Right! I need to show you this picture!" you ran to the couch and lifted up the album, flipping the pages. "Got it!" You showed the album in direction of your husband. "To tell the truth, I thought it would be Freed to faint on his wedding day."

Laxus coughed, turning his head to the side, muttering something under his breath.

"What did you say..?" you cocked your head to the side, as ((d/n)) tugged her brother after her inside their room.

"I said, that I have to say special 'thank you' to Reedus and ask for rest of the copies." He responded with innocent smile.

* * *

~*~*~*~ And they lived happily ever after…~*~*~*~

* * *

 **AN** / _Any support would be highly appreciated~3_


End file.
